Cave In
by Atlantia45
Summary: Teo just wants to get to know her better. Toph really couldn't careless. But when a cave in causes them to get trapped, what will come of it?  TeoxToph Fluff
1. Chapter 1: An Adventure

Atlantia45

I recently returned to fanfiction and I read one of my earlier fanfics, Every Time We Touch. It was a pairing that I thought would have been completely adorable. Unfortunately I was a terrible writer. I wanted to start over but then I realized I should just write a new one. So I did. Enjoy

TophxTeo **Takes Place in the third book at the Western air temple after the Day of Black Sun**

Disclaimer: Yeah I know the drill.

"Hey Toph!"

Toph was sitting down on a low wall and she slightly perked up her head, "Yeah Teo?"

Teo rolled up closer to Toph, "You won't believe what I found!"

Teo held a giant scroll open in front of Toph. In astonishment Toph picked up her head completely, "Gee whiz! That's so amazing!"

"I know right, and- Hey wait."

Toph stood up abruptly and laughed, "Jeez, you guys always forget that I'm blind. What's wrong with you people! So, what _is_ it?"

Teo regaining his former pep, "It's a lay out of the temple! If you look here-"

"That's two for two buddy. At this rate you'll beat the high score."

"Oh, sorry. Any way this layout of the Air Temple has what looks like a hidden corridor right here."

"That's technically three..." Toph said unimpressed and she began to walk away.

"Wait Toph!" Teo rolled up beside her.

"Quit bugging me you scorpion bee. What's so interesting about this "secret" corridor?"

"Well, if you look here-"

"That's four Teo."

"Look, Toph-"

"You just beat Katara's score."

"Toph!"

"What? Get to the point already and stop beating around the bush!"

"I need you to help me get to this corridor! If you could see, no offense, you would see that this corridor is blocked by this thick wall of pure rock! I need you to help me get in!"

Toph scoffed at the idea and walked away from Teo, "Go ask Aang to do it, why don't you."

Teo rushed over to Toph's side, "I don't want to ask Aang to do it Toph, I want-"

"Listen buddy, I could care less what you want alright. Just leave me alone, I'm tired." Toph turned away from the rolling boy and continued walking away nonchalantly.

"Toph! TOPH!" Teo yelled, but she paid no attention to him.

Haphazardly, Teo attempted to speed up his wheelchair in Toph's direction but in doing so he caused his wheelchair to topple over. Toph quickly turned and ran to Teo's side.

"Hey, are you alright?" Toph said, carefully bending the earth so to lift Teo up gently.

"Ungh…Yeah. Sort of." As soon as the earth Toph had bent was high enough she went to Teo's side to act as his crutch. She swiftly smoothed her foot over the ground and used the earth to stand Teo's wheelchair properly. As she placed him back into the chair Teo grunted in discomfort. As soon as Teo was settled back in his chair, Toph began to pull away. Unexpectedly, Teo held on tight on to Toph's wrists.

"Hey! What are you-" Toph gasped in surprise.

"Toph, Aang is to preoccupied right now, you know that. He has a war to concentrate on. I'm an adventurous soul, I can't help it! You would be doing me the biggest favor in the world! I swear I won't ask anything from you ever again. Just as a favor, help me into this corridor."

Toph felt awkward in this sort of position, with both of her hands restrained by someone, and a boy nonetheless. And a boy she didn't especially like. Despite her uncomfortable feelings, she liked this feeling. Teo's hands were calloused from constantly turning and rolling his wheels. They were admirable, and felt warm and rough against her skin. But she immediately dismissed the thought of actually enjoying this boy's grasp, albeit gentle.

"Toph," Teo said softly. "It'll be like our own little adventure. Please, come with me."

Toph sighed loudly, "Alright."

"YES!"

"On one condition."

"Yeah, sure! Just you name it!"

"Don't touch me."

"Oh." Teo quickly let go of Toph's wrists and placed them in his lap. "Yes! Let's go!" Teo cheered as he began to roll in the direction of the hidden corridor.

"Yeah, sure." Toph rolled her dull eyes and followed the rolling boy's vibrations. Not particularly thrilled for this so called "adventure."

* * *

Alright, it's a start. I don't want this to exceed past three chapters so. I'll update ASAP. Thank you

~Atlantia45


	2. Chapter 2: Reluctance

Atlantia45

Sorry if you waited long, I had to get over an enormous plot hole, which I filled.

Disclaimer: No, if I owned Avatar, it would never have been turned into a live action movie. Darn M. Night Shyamalan.

* * *

The sounds of creaking walls and scuffling feet resounded off the temple walls. Teo murmured to himself carting about the halls while Toph followed closely behind. Although she was reluctant at first, Toph found their walk to be somewhat pleasant. Teo was so lighthearted and spirited, much like another lighthearted boy she knew. Since they had arrived at the Air temple in hiding Toph noticed how much Teo injured himself on his little "escapades." But despite his injuries, Teo would simply brush himself off and keep going, head held high. Toph admired that about Teo, but quickly shook off the idea. She didn't want to _**admire**_ anything about a boy, especially if it were Teo. He was just too…too much.

"If we were there then that means the corridor is right here!" Teo clutched both of his chair's wheels and turned towards a wall, "It's behind this wall, Toph." Teo grinned as he pointed to an ominous mural of a sky bison clutching multiple katanas in archaic battle armor.

"That makes fifteen, Teo. You're tied with Sokka for first place." Toph stepped toward the wall feeling the corridor behind it.

"It was rhetorical Toph! I was talking to myself." Teo stated in defense.

"Right," Toph continued feeling behind the bison wall. "You're right, there is something back there. Where did you find that map thing anyway?"

"Huh? Oh, well I was exploring through this library place and I found it there. Framed and everything."

"A frame?" Toph shifted her head towards Teo in curiosity. "Where's the frame Teo?" Toph said teasingly.

"Oh that well…please don't tell Aang." Teo begged, "It was an accident I swear!"

Toph snickered, "Ha! Jeez, you're pathetic!"

"You're cruel Toph. So can you open it?" Teo inquired.

"Of course." Toph began to crack her knuckles, "Move back." Teo wheeled a good distance away from Toph. As soon as Teo was far enough Toph breathed in deeply, and began clenching her fists tightly in a squatting position. She lifted her fists above her head in a giant jerk causing the sky bison wall to shudder and rise. Grunting, Toph quickly swung her arms outward, lunging forward with her arms behind her. The corridor was only four feet wide and four feet tall, but it seemed that it stretched for what seemed like miles. The walls and ceiling were embroidered with murals and archaic etchings.

"It's amazing! Look how deep it goes," Teo gawked and wheeled closer to the entrance.

Toph adjusted herself grinning, "You just set a new record."

"That was rhetorical too Toph! And that last one didn't count!" Teo said defiantly.

"Right." Toph stepped into the entrance, "Alright, its open have fun," Toph said turning away from the newly exposed tunnel.

"No wait Toph!" Teo exclaimed blocking Toph's path.

Toph scowled at the lower teen, "What! What else do you want, I opened your little adventure hole!" Toph stepped aside and began to walk around the other teen.

Teo hurriedly rolled once again before Toph, "Wait please! Come with me! It'll be fun! "

"No." She responded bluntly, unmoved by the others pleads.

"Come on. Haru would go with me." Teo said with a huff.

"If I'm such a coward then get Haru to go with you, in fact why didn't you ask him in the first place, he would've been more than willing to go on an adventure with you? Why did you even get me in the first place? I'm outta here." Toph grunted and forced her way past Teo. However Teo stubbornly followed.

Teo rushed to Toph's side and began stammering, "No wait Toph! I, uh got you 'cause I thought that Haru wouldn't be as strong as you to open the tunnel. Yeah! I mean you're a way powerful bender, not at all like a weak girly girl! You're like a big strong man!" Teo grinned and slowly realized what he had just said. His eyes widened and his grin slowly disappeared. "Uh, wait no that's not what I meant I-"

Toph suddenly stopped beside the rolling teen and glared in the direction of the person beside her, "Shut up. You better go look for Haru now."  
"Uh, no wait! I can't because…he's, uh…Haru is… oh! He can't 'because he's sick!" Teo blurted unconvincingly.

"Then get the Duke." Toph continued away from Teo.

"He's out fishing!" Teo exclaimed.

Toph stomped her foot rumbling the earth beneath her, she turned towards Teo in fury, "Then get Momo, I don't care! Anyone but me! Just leave me alone!" And with that Toph abruptly turned away and stomped her way back to her resting spot. "Idiot," she murmured under her breath.

"Please Toph! Don't go!" Teo slowly came to a hault and sighed, watching as the blind bender continued away from him. Teo grit his teeth hard and in a burst of determination, optimism or sheer stupidity decided to try to convince the stubborn bender one last time. "TOPH!" he yelled. Toph stopped her marching retreat and turned towards the vibrations of a speeding, rolling teen. Teo hastily came to a screeching hault before the blind and annoyed girl, "Please Toph, I just wanted us to-" Teo was stopped by his need to pant which caused the "Blind Bandit" to become somewhat concerned, "-I just wanted to get to know you a little better. Okay? So would you please?" Teo said almost desperately.

Toph searched her thoughts, unsure of how to respond, "Um." She became a bit flustered from such a flattering request, with a sigh she reluctantly gave in to Teo's whims, "Fine…"

Teo's face lit up with excitement, "Really! You mean it? I knew you wanted to get to know me too I just-"

"Hold it, I'm not doing this because you wanted a little play date or whatever, I'm just doing this because…" Toph began to trail off searching for an excuse, "Because…Because you might get yourself hurt! I'm just going to make sure you don't like die, alright?" Toph turned away blushing harshly.

"Right…" Teo said slyly with a smirk, "Alright, let's get going! Ladies first!" Teo wheeled towards Toph and patted Toph on the back forward, "After you!"

Toph shrugged off Teo's warm hand, "Yeah, yeah." Toph proceeded back to the tunnel with Teo alongside her. As they reached the entrance of the tunnel, ready to embrace an adventure, the couple was unknowingly being watched from a distance.

A young boy snickered and elbowed lightly his companion's side, "So what'ya think, Haru? You think Teo is finally gonna get Toph to like him?"

Haru jeered the young boy on, "Of course the Duke."

"Guy's isn't this abuse of something?" Said another young man adorned with arrows.

"Aw hush up Aang!" Said the Water Tribe teen.

"But Sokka, if Toph finds out-" Aang warned.

"_**If**_, Toph finds out, key word _**if**_." Sokka reminded. Aang gave a reluctant sigh and gave in to the other teenager's motions and decided to play along with their ploy, very unsure of what will happen in the end.

* * *

So that was the next chapter, currently working on following chapters. Tell me if it's good or bad, thanks! A shout out to WingsFly, their pm really helped me get back into this story, thanks!


End file.
